


the easy part

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fictober, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Grover finds Steve at the hospital
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	the easy part

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 2, “That’s the easy part”

Steve turned at the sound of his name, grinning as he saw Grover coming towards him, a broad beam on his face and a cigar in each hand. “You didn’t have to come down here,” he said as the older man pulled him into a bear hug, clapped him on the back. 

“Are you kidding me?” Grover affected shocked indignation. “Your best friend is in Jersey, chomping at the bit to get back here, I might add, you need at least one of your boys here with you.” He shrugged, glancing over at the large window and the room on the other side. “Plus, my wife is at the Ala Moana Mall right now buying everything pink and frilly she can get her hands on; if I don’t arrive home with a picture of this little girl, I’m sleeping on your couch tonight.” Grover’s eyes moved across the rows of cots. “So, come on... which one’s yours?” 

Steve lifted a finger to point. “There she is.” He was, he would admit, biased, but he thought she was the best looking baby in there. When Grover pursed his lips and whistled, Steve only preened a little bit. 

“That is one beautiful baby,” Grover said, his hand going to Steve’s shoulder. “You did good, my friend.” 

“Noelani did good,” Steve countered, and he meant every word. “I was just there to hold her hand.” 

“How’s she doing, she okay?” 

Grover was frowning slightly and Steve nodded quickly. “Tired. Sore. Sleeping right now. I’ll head back in a minute.” His eyes went back to his daughter, not that they ever strayed far. “I just wanted to check on the little one... make sure she’s all right.”

“Get used to that.” Grover chuckled. “Let me tell you, what just happened here today? That’s the easy part.” 

Steve interrupted him. “Don’t tell Noelani that,” he said and Grover gave him a disgusted look, raised eyebrow and all. 

“Man, you think I got some sort of death wish?” he demanded. “But I mean it... you got all sorts of stuff ahead of you... feeding and sleepless nights, then before you know it, they’re running around and talking and heading off to school... then they’re teenagers and you’ve got even more sleepless nights...” He shook his head, blew a breath between his lips. “It’s scary and frustrating and the hardest job you’ll ever do in your life... and you’re gonna love every minute of it.” 

Another smile - or maybe it was the same one - stretched Steve’s lips. “I know, man,” he said. “I already do.”


End file.
